


Notes in the Book of Dragons

by sarahenany



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahenany/pseuds/sarahenany
Summary: Based on their experiences, dragon riders add a line or two to the descriptions of their respective partner species in the Book of Dragons. Here's what they wrote and what inspired it. (Barf&Belch, Stormfly, Toothless, Hookfang, Meatlug, Grump and Skullcrusher.)





	Notes in the Book of Dragons

**1\. Barf & Belch**

_There is a reason Zippelbacks are a Mystery Class dragon. Unfortunately, the reason is a mystery._

"Oh. My. Thor."

"Did you SEE that, twin brother of mine?"

"I sure did, twin sister of mine."

"Who knew Zippelbacks could turn  _invisible?"_

"We gotta tell Hiccup!"

"No! That will get in the way of the death and destruction!"

"You might… have a point… But Hiccup said to mark down anything we find out in the Book of Dragons!"

"We can put in something, but he didn't say to put down  _everything."_

"That. Is. Brilliant."

* * *

**2\. Grump**

_Hotburples are slow almost all the time, but in a crisis are capable of incredible feats of agility and speed._

The dragon-hunters are gaining on them. One of them has a crossbow. The dragon-root arrow that bursts forth from it is more like a lance, thick enough to pierce even a Hotburple's thick skin, and Gobber knows that Grump is too slow to hold it off.

"GRUMPY!" Drawing his shield, Gobber plants himself in front of his dragon. The arrow may well pierce the shield and kill him as well, but Gobber's lost his oldest best friend this year. He'll be damned if he loses his newest.

Faster than a Night Fury, a rust-orange blur hurtles into the air and slams down between the hunter and Gobber. Time seems to slow as Grump opens his jaws and almost languidly plucks the arrow out of the air mid-flight.

Gobber's jaw falls open. The shooter shrieks. Grump looks back at his rider, wagging his clubbed tail, the massive arrow clenched in his jaws. He crunches it up, smacks his lips, takes a moment to lick Gobber as if to say,  _Thanks, that was delicious,_ and bumbles off towards their attacker.

* * *

**3\. Toothless**

_If you are reading this, and have somehow managed to earn a Night Fury's affection, know this: You don't deserve it. Not even a little bit._

_No, I mean it. There is nothing you or any human could ever do to deserve a Night Fury's love. You just accept it and cherish it. But rid yourself of any notions that you've earned it. There's nothing purer than this wonderful, loyal, intelligent dragon's affection…_

Toothless comes up to Hiccup and looks up at him as he sits at his desk. Hiccup smiles into the big green eyes, heart swelling fit to burst. "Hey, bud. I'm coming, just finishing this up."

_…and no human deserves it. I know, because my best friend is a Night Fury and I don't deserve his love. Believe me. Not because I'm bad or anything like that, but because there's nothing more perfect than him._

Hiccup sighs wistfully. _I don't know if he's the last of his kind. Maybe, maybe not. But if you're reading this and your best friend is a Night Fury, get on your knees and thank all the gods and enjoy this wonderful thing no human could ever deserve._

Toothless horks half a dead fish into Hiccup's lap.

_Just keep some water handy to wash off the fish they barf at you before you eat it._

* * *

**4\. Skullcrusher**

_Rumblehorns are good at tracking, and fiercely loyal._

_One managed to locate the place where his last rider's boat left for Valhalla from miles away, and remained circling it for weeks._

"We weighin' anchor any time soon, Cap'n Eret?"

"All in good time, Andreas. All in good time."

Eret stands back, watching the bereft dragon circling and keening. He has a bucket with fish in it, but he had scant hopes of Skullcrusher eating today. The dragon hasn't eaten for the past fourteen.

He hopes Skullcrusher will survive. He hopes this creature will forgive him for ever thinking that  _anyone_ capable of such staggering devotion deserves to be trapped and put in a cage.

He hopes that one day, he can inspire half as much loyalty.

* * *

**5\. Stormfly**

_In addition to enjoying being groomed, Nadders can be trained to groom humans and can even grasp the concept of braiding hair._

Astrid folds her arms, standing at the door to the stable. " _Really,_ Stormfly?"

Stormfly tilts her head and squawks.

"What don't you like about my braid?"

Stormfly gestures with her wing to Astrid's weapons rack.  _Axes, maces, swords, **that**  you know from. But braiding hair? _She tosses her pretty blue head.  _Puh-leeze._

She pats the stable bench and unsheathes her claws.  _Let me show you how it's done._

Astrid sits. "I don't have time for this. But just for you."

Stormfly's claws comb efficiently through Astrid's hair.  _Faster to let me do it in the first place next time._

Astrid smiles affectionately. "Noted."

* * *

**6\. Meatlug**

_Unlike other Boulder Class dragons, Gronckles can and will eat human food, although they have a preference for items considered indigestible._

"Here, girl," Fishlegs whispers, slipping Astrid's latest horrendous culinary concoction under the clubhouse table at the Edge. He pulls out his empty plate and proudly displays it. "That was delicious, Astrid!"

Astrid smiles beatifically. "I knew I could do it if I practiced hard enough!"

Seated around the table, unable to avoid Astrid's line of sight, the other Riders push their food around on their plates and glare at their dragons, who sit around them on the floor with studied indifference. "I thought you were my friend," Hiccup mutters  _sotto voce_ to Toothless.

Toothless looks back evenly.  _I live and breathe only for you. I would kill for you and die for you. I would give my dragon soul for you. But Astrid's cooking? You're on your own._

"Coward," his human mutters. "Astrid, look, a shooting star!" He points wildly at the view outside the door and dumps the contents of his plate under the table. "Here, Meatlug."

* * *

**7\. Hookfang**

_Don't look for your Monstrous Nightmare's soft side. He doesn't have one._

It's midnight. The Great Hall is empty. Sitting at one of the long tables with only a candle and his dragon, Snotlout lays down the pen and slides the Book of Dragons over on the table to Hookfang. The Monstrous Nightmare reads over his latest addition and nods his approval, preening.

Snotlout's left arm, injured yesterday in a training exercise, lies useless on the table. Hookfang gives it a gentle lick, curling his tongue tenderly around the wound to soothe it. Purring, he nuzzles Snotlout's cheek.

Snotlout grins deep and warm, and rubs his face up against his partner's, half-purring himself. "That's right, Hookfang." He skritches the dragon under the chin with his uninjured arm. "It'll just be our little secret."


End file.
